Drinking song
A drinking song is a song sung while drinking alcohol. Most drinking songs are folk songs or commercium songs, and may be varied from person to person and region to region, in both the lyrics and in the music. In Germany, drinking songs are called Trinklieder. In Sweden, where they are called Dryckesvisor, there are drinking songs associated with Christmas, Midsummer, and other celebrations. An example of such a song is "Helan går". In Spain, Asturias, patria querida (the anthem of Asturias) is usually depicted as a drinking song. In France, historical types of drinking songs are Chanson pour boire and Air à boire. History The first record of a drinking song dates to the 11th century, and derives from the Carmina Burana,Carmina Burana. Die Lieder der Benediktbeurer Handschrift. Zweisprachige Ausgabe, ed. and translated by Carl Fischer and Hugo Kuhn, dtv, Munich 1991 a 13th-century historical collection of poems, educational songs, love sonnets and "entertainment" or drinking songs. Traditional drinking songs * "99 Bottles of Beer" * "Barnacle Bill the Sailor" * "Barrett's Privateers" * "The_Barley_Mow" * "Bevilo tutto" (Italian song) * "Beer, Beer, Beer" * "California Drinking Song" * "Drobna drabnitsa" (Belarusian song) * "Engineers' Drinking Song" * "Eisgekühlter Bommerlunder" * "Fathom the Bowl" * "Friends in Low Places" * "Good Ship Venus" * "Home for a Rest" by Spirit of the West * "I Used to Work in Chicago" * "Lanigan's Ball" * "Libiamo ne' lieti calici" from "La Traviata" by "Giuseppe Verdi" * "Limericks" * "Little Brown Jug" * "Seven Drunken Nights" * "The Goddamned Dutch" * "The S&M Man" * "Walking Down Canal Street" * "Whiskey in the Jar" * "The Wild Rover" Lieder Franz Schubert wrote several lieder (art songs) known as "Trinklied": * 75, Cantata "Trinklied" sammelt euch im Kreise' for bass, men’s choir and piano (1813) * D 148 (Op. posth. 131, No. 2), Cantata "Trinklied" unser Erdenwallen' for tenor, men’s choir and piano (1815) * D 169, Chorus "Trinklied vor der Schlacht" du brichst an!' for double unison choir and piano (1815) * D 183, Cantata "Trinklied" Freunde und du gold’ner Wein' for voice, unison choir and piano (1815) * D 242, Trio "Trinklied im Winter" Glas gefüllt!' for two tenors and bass (1815, 1st setting; D deest is the 2nd setting, with a different title) * D 267, Quartet "Trinklied" Jeder sei nun froh und sorgenfrei!' for two tenors, two basses and piano (1815) * D 356, Quartet "Trinklied" im Becher so helle, so hold' for two tenors, two basses and piano (1816, fragment) * D 426, Trio "Trinklied (Herr Bacchus ist ein braver Mann)" Bacchus ist ein braver Mann' for two tenors and bass (1816, lost) * D 427, Trio "Trinklied im Mai" die Tonnen' for two tenors and bass (1816) * D 847, Quartet "Trinklied aus dem 16. Jahrhundert" Nonna, edit Clerus' for two tenors and two basses (1825) * D 888, Song "Trinklied" feister Fürst des Weins' for voice and piano (1826) Modern drinking songs "Trinklied" by Einstürzende Neubauten (1985) "Broad Lic Nic" by The Doug Anthony All Stars (1990) "The Blarney Stone" by Ween (1997) "Booze Me Up And Get Me High" by Ween (1997) See also * Brindisi References External links * Drinking Songs Sheet Music * Lyrics, Music and MP3s for each drinking song * Hash House Harrier songbook * Hash House Harrier songbook links * A Tankard Of Ale An Anthology 120 Of Drinking Songs, complete online book by Theodore Maynard circa 1919 Notes * Cray, Ed. The Erotic Muse: American Bawdy Songs (University of Illinois, 1992). * Legman, Gershon. The Horn Book. (New York: University Press, 1964). * Reuss, Richard A. An Annotated Field Collection of Songs From the American College Student Oral Tradition (Bloomington: Indiana Univ. Masters Thesis, 1965). Category:Drinking culture Category:Drinking songs Category:Articles containing video clips